<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] The Mole by sevenpercent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172270">[PODFIC] The Mole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent'>sevenpercent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fusion, Games, Humor, Just a Hint of Mystrade, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Reality TV, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten strangers — Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Martha Hudson, Molly Hooper, Jim Moriarty, Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan, Philip Anderson, Mary Morstan, and Irene Adler — must work as a team to win money on a reality TV show hosted by Mycroft Holmes. The twist? One of them is a mole, hired by the producers to sabotage the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Read Me a Story</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet the Contestants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284384">The Mole</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ChrisCalledMeSweetie for this lovely story and the opportunity to make it into a podfic!</p><p>This story is almost not a WIP.  I have most of it recorded, I just need to edit and polish.  The updates should be regular.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game is off to an exciting start, as contestants race the clock to a secret location, not knowing whom to trust. Shortly after they arrive, the mole’s first victim is eliminated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/4d3g0e17sj4oucc/The_Mole_Ch_1.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 1</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/tpbc8mwpv9upj5l/The_Mole_Ch_2.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 2</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zrebcnc181aazpd/The_Mole_Ch_3.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 3</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/mi17lmwwwjifhfu/The_Mole_Ch_4.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 4</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/1mlp6lodwbdwdx5/The_Mole_Ch_5.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 5</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/86ccc5eb0le9tr7/The_Mole_Ch_6.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 6</p>
<p>Click <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/4wsymxecss7su3i/The_Mole_Ch_7.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 7</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/708zvf0qxqpqjj3/The_Mole_Ch_8.mp3/file">here</a> to download chapter 8</p>
<p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zz8dmtk0a28k55n/The_Mole_complete.mp3/file">here</a> to download the complete podfic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shear Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the players get to know each other, alliances are formed, and suspicions abound. Tempers flare in the hamlet of Sodom, and another contestant is sent home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/tpbc8mwpv9upj5l/The_Mole_Ch_2.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tick... Tock... Boom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Players must tread carefully to defuse the tensions in their relationships — as well as defusing a bomb that’s set to destroy their potential winnings. But all the caution in the world can’t prevent a third person from falling victim to the mole.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zrebcnc181aazpd/The_Mole_Ch_3.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hit Me with Your Best Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a popularity contest, as players rank each other from most to least favourite to determine who will be held hostage in Crackpot Cave. What they don’t know is that their least favourite player will have the power to shape the game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/mi17lmwwwjifhfu/The_Mole_Ch_4.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stark Raving Starkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Players are forced to reveal more than they bargained for when they must switch journals. That’s nothing, though, compared to what they’re asked to reveal during a racy game of roulette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/1mlp6lodwbdwdx5/The_Mole_Ch_5.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Vino Veritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything goes tipsy-turvy when the remaining contestants visit a French vineyard. The gloves (and socks) come off, and the truth comes out, for better or for worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/86ccc5eb0le9tr7/The_Mole_Ch_6.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Staying Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final four contestants are transported back to 1977, where the Bee Gees are singing on a never-ending loop as disco balls twirl overhead. How long will it take before one of them cracks?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I do have this song stuck in my head now  ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/4wsymxecss7su3i/The_Mole_Ch_7.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Winner Takes It All... Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remaining players face a final challenge at the Reichenbach Falls before the identity of the mole can be revealed. Who will survive until the bitter (or sweet) end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/708zvf0qxqpqjj3/The_Mole_Ch_8.mp3/file">here</a> to download mp3</p><p>Click <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zz8dmtk0a28k55n/The_Mole_complete.mp3/file">here</a> to download the complete podfic</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank ChrisCalledMeSweetie once again for the privilege of recording this entertaining fic!  It's been a fun ride!  I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>